fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kayem-san/lame stuff 6
Movie reviews The Den 7/10 Okay kiddies, another scurry movie coming at you. I liked this movie, though I could understand why someone might hate it. The only thing scurry about this movie is the jump scares, as that's all they rely on. Normally I would give something like this a lower score, but the plot and concept was really interesting. The movie is about this hot girl (IMO) studying behavior for her graduate thesis on this website called The Den, which is basically a fictional version of Chatroulette. If any of you have a Chatroulette account or have at least seen videos about it, then you know you gotta expect the unexpected. So there's a couple penises in this movie via this Chatroulette-esque website. Anyways, when the girl witnesses a murder on this site, these homicidal hackers begin torturing and killing her friends and family until they eventually make their way towards her. The problem I have with this is that their reasons for doing this is never explained. Oh yeah, there's a sex scene. The ACS Help So I need help, shocker I know. TAO is changing completely, including their name, roster, and appearance. I got the appearance planned out already, they'll all be wearing similar outfits to one another, which are basically purple versions of the exoskeletons from Halo with their emblem in the chest area, and a hoodie somehow attached to that. Some members' suits will be a little different, but the getup is overall still the same. I think I have the new roster and name handled, but what I need help with is: *TAO **Motives. Definitely not rule the world, I want to go for something more intricate yet original than that. My original idea was peace, but the nihilistic definition of peace, which is "no life = no suffering" (so basically genocide is key). Problem is I agree with this philosophy so I'm having a hard time of well, countering these beliefs. Morals will play a big part in this, and a cause like that is just as justifiable as the ACS' cause. **Their plan. *JJam's backstory. It will be explained in this season (season two), I just can't think of an emotional one. Anything involving parents is out of the picture, too many ACS members already have no parents and plus, his parents were both featured in an episode already. Something has to drive this guy for him to act the way he does, he didn't just wake up one morning and decide to fight crime. I'm open for suggestions from anyone, but I'd like to discuss this further with the main guys who work on this show (Bagel and Wario) later on chat or something. What I'm gonna do eventually *Rewrite the first 3 episodes *Finish High Society and rewrite some of it *Rewrite most of The CAS. That or delete it entirely *Add polls on certain pages about specific things *Although villains, I'm really aiming for members of TAO to be likable and relatable in their own ways Category:Blog posts